The switch
by crazy4twilight1901
Summary: Once I opened my eye's I saw this guy handing two baby's to my mother, she smiled and kissed there heads as she held them. Then two nurses came and each held one my mom said bye to one baby while the other was out the door. All human A/E E/B rose and jaz?
1. What to do

_ sorry about the sucky summery, I wasnt too sure how to write it and I'm not all that great_

_ writting them.  
_

** The Switch**

Hi, my name is Isabella and when my dad was still living and I was still very young for about the first 6 years of my life everyone I knew was convinced that I was crazy cause I'd always at the strangest times felt like I was hurt or in trouble and it was never that and sometimes I'd have outburst were I'd just start laughing n no one was doing anything funny or tickling me which I always hate the rare times when my best friend Jacob would do that.

My dad got me the best shrinks in the state and at one point put me in the hospital and once I got sick of not seeing my family I did my best to pretend I was normal so I could go home n not have to spend any more time at the hospital n seeing that hated shrink so much, once I was released is when I started having these strange dreams or more like memories of someone else's and it was like I was stuck in a tiny body of a model who had the perfect family and was a mad tiny

person who was obsessed with shopping. Last night I woke up screaming and my big brother Emmet was holding me and saying shhh its ok it was just a nightmare but what scares me is it don't feel like anything more then a memory n I hate it this is the one dream I've had ever since I can remember and it always goes like my mom dies n me n my sis get split apart but that cud never be because yeah my mom did die but she only had me at least that's what my dad says but I don't know I just wish I could believe that my dreams are only a dream n I don't feel that there more then that.

1 week later………..

Today we are moving cause my dad wants to be closer to his friend Billy and he thinks that I'm depressed and don't get out enough but anyways were going to some place called Forks and I don't get what being there will do any good but my brother Emmet is excited about it and I just try my best not to sound more depressed cause were moving. It's weird Today I have been really depressed but got the feeling that I'm overly happy for some weird reason and I just don't get it at all. Do you got all your things packed up Bells Emmet yells from down stair's YES I yell back n only five seconds after I say that he comes bursting in my room to get my last boxes.

Thanks bro , no prob Bells says Emmet but dad says to hurry up so we can go, alright ill be down in a few I watch as my brother picks up the box as if it was nothing and turn to leave out what is soon gonna not be my room once we leave. I take a last look at everything in my room and remember when the old wooden desk use to be sitting in the corner of my gloomy room and my metal framed antique looking bed that always use to be in the center of my room, I sure am gonna miss my good old room but ill sure be glad to be-able to pre-occupied my time by fixing up my new room, I walked over to the window to look out at the beautiful Arizona sky when I was torn out of my thoughts by my dad yelling come on Isabella time to get this show on the road. Oh yeah just when I get into all this thinking Charlie has to ruin the moment, jeez.

Coming dad!! I rush out of my room and try to run down the narrow hall to the stairs I slip on the old loose red carpet and just when I almost fall my big brother catches me, I look up to an amused looking Emmet trying his best not to laugh but ends up chuckling instead, I hurry and get out of his grasp and go as fast as I could to Charlie's midnight blue 07 Chrysler aspen once I got in I locked myself in the back seat and put my mp3 player on blasting the volume and reading Anne frank – The diary of a young girl, before I could get more laughed at by Emmet for my clumsy ways.

He is always the jokester of the family, as I sat there thinking about Emmet I remembered the sad thing that happened to make him apart of our family.

FLASH BACK of what happened……….

I was so happy today my dad was gonna take me to his most favorite fishing spot he always use to take mom. Once he got out there I was amazed at how green this place was since Arizona don't got many places with anything green and a whole lot of trees, hey dad. Yes Bells, he replied did mom love fishing like you do? I asked, well she didn't love it but she

liked is a lot and it was our thing to do together he replied looking rather sad. Oh that's nice I said trying to give him a small smile to cheer him up a lil bit. He smiled back and started fixing my fishing pole n handed it to me; I silently took it and headed for a rock to sit on by the river bank. I slipped getting on but quickly balanced myself enough not to fall off, after a few

moments casting and reeling my dad came next to me and started fishing. After several hours of not catching anything we called it quits since I wasn't much of a fisher and I was asking too much about my mom n not meaning to make my father sad by the questions. On the way home he sat in comfortable silence n I turned the radio on……

-There was a white female cop shot on site today at a robbery that she just happen to be the first to arrive to check out , her height was 5'6 and she was shot in the back while going to call for more backup-

Once my dad heard this he rushed to the hospital and on the way there he called the police station to ask which cop on the force was shot and was shocked when he found out. By the time we got there I was asleep and Emmet we picked him up on the way to the hospital, I tried and tried but the most worried I got the more it stressed me out and caused an anxiety attack which I ended up unfortunately falling a sleep in the car and sleeping.

End of flash back.

Emmet joined our family about 2 year's, my dad was friends with his mom who use to be my dads old partner and she had made my dad Emmet's God father since she had no husband and she knew that being in the police force can be risky. One day when my dad was off duty she had gotten called to go and check out a robbery and four other people were her back up but she ended up getting there first and when she was walking up to Jared's and was half way around the side of the building when she heard a gun shot then something crash and once she got to the back of the building she saw someone and before she could turn to run and make sure back up was close she got shot, when the other cops came on site they checked

everything out and they noticed that her police cruiser was there and she was not. My dad's friend Mr. Thompson called for more back up while the other's fallowed some freshly made skid marks in the road. Mr. Thompson checked everything out and when he came to the back of the building he saw Ms. McCarthy on the ground passed out and was loosing alot of blood, He called for help and tried to stop the bleeding while he waited for the Ambulance to arrive.

Once Emmet's mother was in the hospital they got the bleeding to stop and started looking for Ms. McCarthy's type of blood cause it was a rare blood type, before she was propped to go into surgery she awoke for about 10 minute's and in that time she quickly summed up for my

dad what happened to her so he could get a statement and a quick description of the one man she saw and what height the other four guys inside was case that could help but they all had mask on so she couldn't give any facial descriptions'. After talking to my dad for about most the time she had talked to Emmet a lil and he had told me that in her last time with him she had told him she was sorry for everything, for his dad being abusive drunk and for him having to suffering threw 5 year's watching his father beat his mom before she told him this was never gonna happen again cause he took and beat Emmet for not doing as he was told and cleaning his room. She took action after he hit Emmet once and got a restraining order against

him and pressed charges, That is when she was trying to become a cop but was more wanting to do it after Mr. McCarthy was sent to prison for 8 to 10 year's for bruising his son and for all the reports they got from everyone for how long he had been abusing his wife.

Once Emmet's mom went into surgery they had a hard time getting the bullet's out one was lodged in her right rib cage and the other in her left shoulder, She ended up loosing alot of blood and dyeing right there on the table. In her will she had it stated that "Emmet was to come and live with us since he was the God parent and my dad was the only person she trusted her life with as well as her son to be safe with" Emmet went into depression for about the first 9 month's after his mothers death and didn't come out of it till me, him and my dad went to grief counseling which helped him Immensely with his depression which I was thrilled about.

Once I looked up from reading my book I noticed that we had just got in the air port parking lot. We parked in the special spot my dads friend was gonna come pick up the car from and send it to my dad in a few days so we were gonna be using a rental car and Emmet's Jeep Renegade he saved forever to get.

We got out of the car and stalked over to the first counter we saw once inside so my dad could check the time and make sure the flight's were going to be on time. Me and Emmet went and sat down on one the most uncomfortable chair's ever but at least dad only took 15 minutes, he looked around for a sec before he realized where we were sitting.

The nice young lady at the desk said that our flight should be boarding in about 30 minutes my father said as he sat down. Me and Emmet both looked at our dad n said at the same time, can we go eat yet. My dad nodded once and got up to go eat yet, as we were walking though crowds of people looking for the small food court I suddenly started to feel real excited and happy and couldn't stop from smiling and skipping ahead of Emmet n our dad.

Once at the food court I rushed up to the only counter area were there wasn't many people and smiled sweetly at the guy working there and said Hi real excited n a lil overly loud, he then had a big grin on his face once he was paying attention and politely said Hey ma'am, what can I get for you today.

I looked at his name tag and then looked back at him, I'd like two cheese burgers, 4 medium fries, and three slices of pizza and um I looked over at the menu again. One extra large drink, one large chocolate shake and one apple pie, he looked at me

then shifted his eye's over my body before returning to my face with a disbelieving look and said would that be all. I smile politely, yes that will be all unless my brother wants some thing more.

Ok miss; well we'll have your order done shortly. Alright thanks, I stood there minute reading different things on the menu until the guy came back with everything I ordered. I checked it all over once before going and looking for Emmet and them, I searched for them for about five minutes before I realized I pasted them and for once in about a month I was graceful when I handed them the food and sat down with out tripping or loosing balance one bit.

Emmet saw that most of everything was for him except 2 pieces of pizza and the soda was for our dad and for me a cheese burger, fries n the chocolate shake to dip my fries in.

I ate all my food n then watched the food vacuum eat his, once he was done I went and got the trash and threw it away. We walked swiftly to the chairs we sat upon before and only had to wait about five minutes before they started calling us to board. Once we were threw the

Metal detectors we handed our boarding passes to a nice looking elder gentleman then waved us through. I looked for my seat and was happy that I was at least sitting next to Emmet even though I would have been happier if I was able to site with both my dad and Emmet. We went and sat with me by the window and Emmet sitting toward the middle, the seat belt

sign went up and I started to strap myself in when it wouldn't budge so Emmet helped me out with it. I smiled at him to show my thanks n he said ur welcome sis, when the plain started take off I was holding onto the arm rest of the seat while I closed my eye n counted down from 50 to 1 the we were in the air, Emmet rubbed my shoulder to comfort me some and that's

when I noted Emmet was seated next to a nice looking tall younger guy about our age with brown hair, a kind of squared jaw line. I looked over at him and smiled and he did the same then he looked towards my brother and smiled bigger and that's when I noticed Emmet had his head on my shoulder & had fallen asleep and that when I noticed the drool coming from his mouth and I was freaked, Ewe!! I said as I removed his head from my shoulder and took off my over shirt. I looked at the guy who was next to Emmet and couldn't help the big grin on my

face, Emmet had his head on the guys shoulder and his arms wrapped around him like he was his teddy bear or plush toy, I quickly took my camera out of my pocket and snapped a picture then smiled apologetically at the guy. I'm sorry I just had to get a pick of my brother like that; He smiled at me while trying to remove Emmet's arms from around & move him move over to his seat. That's ok he said and then smiled again, Oh I'm sorry how rude of me I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is James I smiled at him and introduced myself.

**A/N : Um ok let me know what you think and I'll be posting another chapter to this real soon and updating my other story later on.**

**Sorry that this is short, the next chapter will be longer I was just in a hurry to hurry up and post thats why its a lil short. Thank you**

** to everyone who reads this story  
**


	2. Getting settled

I woke up to being in a new home that I didn't remember getting off the plane to go to and then it hit me I must of looked like an idiot to James cause I fell sleep staring at him I cant believe I done that. I looked around at my room and saw it was kind of small but not to small, it had two windows and a closet to the left of the room by the door. My bedding I had used at my other home was now on my bed (short description of the bedding dark blue blanket on top with light blue sheets under and a dark blue pillow case to match the blanket.) I sat there and I thought it would be perfect get a can of really light shade of violet pant for the walls and I need to get a lamp for my desk and a new dresser since my old one fell apart while we tried to move it out. I was still deep in thought when a rather large thing bounced me were I was sitting and then I noticed Emmet there smiling, oh look that which awoke from the dead. Ha ha very funny Emmet I said in a some what annoyed sarcastic tone, He just smiled really big and that scared me and came closer and closer & then it happened his hands were on my side………………….. I started laughing and laughing after a minute my side started to hurt. Emmet ok I'm- sorrrry……. I give please stop I said in a rushed tone, he tickled me one last time and then gave me the puppy dog eyes and I knew exactly what he wanted. Ok Emmet I'm getting up, what would you like me to make for breakfast? I asked well…… he thought for a moment. I want eggs, pancakes, ham, bacon and some of them delicious rice cakes you so good at making. Well for one I don't think we got everything for all of that and for 2 I'll only make three out of five so choose wisely big bro, he pouted then and nodded ok. In that case I want rice cakes, pancakes and ham-cakes he said with a chuckle licking his lips & rubbing his Belly trying to tell me just how hungry he really was. I smiled at him ok I'll be down once I got ready and he got up and walked to the door but before he opened it I said hey Emmet, yes was his reply. How did I get here? Last thing I remember was I was on the plane and the next I'm here. Well sis I figured you looked tired and needed the sleep and once I picked you up I met up with dad at baggage claim and he said you looked tired as well so we just let you sleep and beside's after we got off the plane dad had quickly got a rental rented so once he got the luggage we came here after we stopped at the market to get some food supplies. Before he left he added and I was tempted to drop you in lost and found to see what happened he said with a wicked twinkle in his eye before he left, I sat there shocked for a second not believing he really want to do that I got up a few minutes later and went n did my daily routine thinking of what I could do to Emmet for getting so board he be willing to drop me in a place with lost luggage and things. As soon as I was done brushing my teeth, hair and showering I put on a white low cut t-shirt with light pink skinny jeans. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail and quickly walked down the short hall way to the stairs………. Once I was close to the last step I tripped but used my hands n made sure I didn't fall on my face and I only got one scrape. I quickly looked around and found the kitchen, I got everything that I'd need out of the fridge and got two pans and one frying pan, a few minutes later I had everything almost ready and the smell of the food was starting to fill the whole kitchen. I went to the cabinet and got two plates down and by the time I started to put some rice cakes on one plate Emmet was already there hovering over me, Bella hurry Emmet said in a sad voice the beast inside me needs to be tamed he added. I chuckled and handed him his plate, he looked at the plate then at me disbelieving. The monster needs more food then that to be satisfied, I looked at him n smiled apologetically. Well you can come back after you eat the and feed the growling monster, His face lit up as he smiled really big and nodded rushing to the table and starting on his food. I grabbed 2 rice cakes and a napkin to put it on and set it at my place at the table then walked to the fridge to get a glass of milk, Emmet where's dad at? I asked as he looked up at me with his mouth full of food and said he went to work to get the hang of things. K, I ate my food then got up and put all my dishes in the sink I then turned and walked threw the kitchen to the stair's and made sure I walked up them swiftly but didn't trip over anything. I studied up in my room for a few hours then got up to go out since I needed some new books to read and buy some grocery's for dinner, I walked to the basement were we converted it into a spacious room for Emmet he was really deep into halo 2 so I just scribbled on some paper so he knew were I would be n left it on his door. I grabbed my keys and jacket n headed out the door; oh joy won't this be fun since I don't know my way around all that much, I drove threw the town as slow as my truck would let me as I was searching and that's when I spotted it the girl who I've once seen in a dream was walking across the street and I couldn't help but to keep staring until I could see her no more and then it hit me I must have been day dreaming or something because that could not of been real could it? Once I pulled up to the only grocery market in forks I came to the conclusion that I only imagined that girl walking a cross the street and besides it's not like that it would be bad if there was someone who looked a little like her just a lil weird. I looked over my list of things I wanted to make that would be easy and Healthy and grabbed them all accordingly and a few extra things I need and we will need soon.

**Grocery list:**

_Cat fish_

_Lemon juice_

_Light Italian dressing_

_Red potatoes _

_Orange juice_

_Tooth brushes_

_Mouth wash _

_Strawberry shampoo_

_Strawberries_

As soon As I was done I rushed in line and to my surprise I was right behind the guy I saw on the plane, once the cashier was done ringing up his stuff he turned to pay for it and then turned once he saw I was there his face brightened up and looked cheerful. Hey it's nice to see sleeping beauty finally awoke, hey I can't help that I was tired and had spent that day being mostly stressed about the whole plane trip I said trying to defend myself even though I loved the fact that he called me sleeping beauty. I smiled wide at him as he continued to finish paying, so would you like for me to show you around here sometime or just hang so we can get a chance to get to know each other a little better before we get stuck on a plane again? Sure I said almost too quickly before I realized I should have pretended to think about it a little more. We exchanged numbers and he left I quickly went home put everything away and started on the healthy meal I planned to make tonight for everyone, I started with putting the fish in the baking pan and poring some the lemon juice over it and Italian dressing then putting it in the oven on 3:50.

I put the potatoes in the microwave n rinsed the strawberries and took the tops off them put em in a bowl to soak in sugar n then placed them in the fridge. Once I was done with all that I went to check on Emmet and he was watching the football game this time Emmet I yelled he turned around stunned that I interrupted him while he was watching him and dads favorite team, Emmet I need you to start cleaning and unpacking the living room up while I'm making dinner and cleaning the kitchen up.

Ok sis was all he said before turning back to the game, about an hour later I had all the plates on the table and food out nice and neatly after that I went to check on Emmet and he actually did as he was told and unpacked half the boxes and cleaned up as I asked then went rite back to that damn game of his, wish I hadn't of bought him that new game it only encourages him to stay on it more. We all sat in silence as we ate so I went ahead and finished then went to go check out this house which I didn't get a chance to, I got up put my dishes in the sink then went and looked what Emmet did to the living room and he had all out pics on the over the fire place n they were set up n order of youngest pics of all us to the present ones we have now and our couch was centered in the middle of the room facing partly to the TV but mostly just the fire place I noted that everything looked alright and that I would need to get everything else unpacked tomorrow and buy some paint for the bathroom and hall-way since I had decided I'd make that my pet project to fix up. Once I was done with my lil exploring adventure I went up stares and studied some more notes for Monday and then decided that after I do the unpacking in the living room I really need to go to Seattle and pick up some paint and some things I really need badly for my room, ha funny how life works I'm mostly a tom boy but yet I really do enjoy shopping and fixing up rooms and painting them making them as I want to. I hopped in bed and slept about 3 hours before I woke up from the weirdest dream I ever had I was that girl again and seeing from her eyes just got weirder. I was her and I was making out with this really hot blonde haired boy with beautifullest baby blue eyes I've ever seen and then he started to try and push her further by sneaking his hand up her shirt n trying to fill her up and I started to feel so violated and shocked I brought my hand up to his face. He looked at me with the most shocked expression I've seen from any one n that's really saying something if you got a big brother like Emmet who is always shocked if you pull a fast one on him and get by with pranking him like I always do n get by with. I got up and pushed that dream to the back of my mind I cant be thinking about that rite now if I do ill end up saying something to dad or Emmet and both will think I'm crazy and send the white coats to come back and get me, I went down stairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water and since it was 3 am I figured I'd go ahead and get started on my day. I got some frosted flakes and ate them quickly and made sure all dishes that were left from dad and Emmet's left over nightly snacks they ate, went to the fridge got out some country ham, eggs and waffles.

I quickly cooked them and set some plates out then went upstairs got a quick shower, went to my closet and started rummaging for my mini camouflage mini skirt and black wife-beater. I put some eyeliner and strawberry lip gloss on went down stairs grabbed my black flip flops and keys and quickly wrote a note for dad and Em so they know there was food and I'd most likely be gone most of the day.

Once I was in my truck and about half way there I just couldn't stop thinking that the dreams I have must mean something important since all them have that one girl and the most handsomest family anyone could wish for or maybe of course like my therapist once said it could just be that ever since I was little I always wanted a sister and never got one so in my selfconous I made myself one in my dreams. It's all so weird now im agreeing with that bitch Miss Denali she is the one to blame for me having to go into the mentle institute and she could of helped me to well one I am greatful to her for one thing and that is she taught me not to trust therapist or well just in general people who act like they know what there doing n don't, she was the biggest fake I've ever seen in anyone. I was pulled out of my thought as I was just hitting the freeway n out of no were a yellow porsh almost pushes me off the road to get past I swerve but no real damage. shit I cursed under my breath that idiot could have just killed me with that little stunt; I made sure my wheel was straight and focused on the road. Once I hit the town I went into the first furniture store I could find it looked really nice and had a friendly vibe to it, I smiled as I got out of the car and walked in no boubt this place would have everything almost I needed to get. I started browsing then that when I saw the wirl who was in my dream making out with the hot blonde


End file.
